The Wombles Movie Redub/Transcript
Part 1 A Daniel Pineda Productions presents... Daniel Pineda Guadalupe Pineda Jorge Escobar Vincent Pineda In "The Wombles Movie Redub" Starring Orinoco With Bungo Tomsk Wellington Great Uncle Bulgaria Tobermory Madame Cholet Miss Adelaide Alderney Cairgorm MacWomble the Terrible Shansi Stepney Obidos and Introducing Nellie the Elephant Robo-Womble Twister and Bolt Magda Co-Introducing Paddington Bear Sound by Daniel Pineda Assistant Directed by Jorge Escobar Music Edited by Daniel Pineda sings Chim chiminy chim chiminy Chim chim Cheree. Footages by Daniel Pineda and Jorge Escobar Based on the Wombles by Elisabeth Beresford sings A sweep is as lucky as lucky can be. Chim chiminy chim chiminy Chim chim cheroo. Narrated by Microsoft Sam sings Good luck will rub off when he shakes hands with you. Chim chiminy chim chim Written, Produced and Directed by Daniel Pineda sings Cheree Chim cheroo. packed all the stuff in her trunks "Our story begins... Nellie packed her trunk, and says goodbye to the circus, Off she went with the trumpity trump, trump, trump, trump to the Wimbledon Common. ...and you know where the Wimbledon Common is..." scene of the home of the Wombles begins to fades in Narrator: This is the home of the Wombles. open and The Wombles come out Narrator: Tomsk, Wellington, and Bungo are ready to start work. Uncle Bulgaria comes out Narrator: And here's great uncle Bulgaria. But there's someone missing, three wombles, Tomsk, Wellington, and Bungo turn their heads Tomsk: "Huh?" Wellington: "What?" Bungo: "Hmm?" they turn their heads back at the camera Bungo: "That's funny." Wellington: "Strange." Tomsk: "Odd." Great Uncle Bulgaria: "Where is Orinoco?" comes out Narrator: There he is, Late as usual. Orinoco: "Sorry, I was just having an extra forty winks." Great Uncle Bulgaria: "You have to work extra hard today because of the strong winds, and don't forget to bring me a copy of "Today's Times" newspaper as soon as you find one. Now get to work" Orinoco, Tomsk, Wellington and Bungo: "Yes, sir." Wombles starts to work as Orinoco went to find "Today's Times" newspaper Orinoco: "Gosh, it's windy." picks up the stuff Narrator: Tomsk is busy already. wind blows as Orinoco holds his hat Orinoco: "Oh dear, It's windy, I'll hold my hat." decides to sleep on the park seat Narrator: Orinoco was going to sleep. climbs up the park seat but he suddenly saw a newspaper being blowned by the wind and he grabs it Orinoco: "Got it!" puts a newspaper in the bag Orinoco: "I'll put in a bag." he climbs up the park seat Orinoco: "Now for a rest." the big black umbrella suddenly appeared and closed to Orinoco and blowned away Orinoco: "Woah! Please! Oh dear. No! Stop! Stop! I feel seasick!" decides to open the umbrella Orinoco: "I know, I can open it. There, That's it." winds make Orinoco and the umbrella blown away high up in the sky Orinoco: "Help! Help! Come back! Come back! Come back" lets go of the umbrella and fall with bag Orinoco: "Where am I going?!?" Uncle Bulgaria comes out and see what time it is Great Uncle Bulgaria: "Hmm. Nearly mealtime. I hope one of my Wombles has found the copy of the Times. Where are they all?" gently fell onto the ground Great Uncle Bulgaria: "Huh? What?" Uncle Bulgaria discovers a newspaper Great Uncle Bulgaria: "Oh! goodness gracious me! "Today's Times". Well done, Orinoco. You did get home quickly. You've must as run as fast as the winds" Orinoco: "Faster?" chuckles Great Uncle Bulgaria: "It will be mealtime in 10 minutes, Orinoco. You'll may have a double helping for working so fast" chuckles Uncle Bulgaria goes inside Orinoco: "Thank you. Well, I think it's time for forty winks then. It's been a very tiring morning." grabs a bag as a pillow and went to sleep Part 2 Orinoco: Hello whats your name? Nellie The Elephant: My name is Nellie, and you are? Orinoco: My name is Orinoco nice to meet u, What brings u in this find neighborhood? Nellie The Elephant: I went for a vacation with my father Paddington Bear i live from circus and i came here for a vacation Orinoco: Oh Thats nice i been working so hard ever since that i had to do copy of Today's Times and had 40 winks Nellie The Elephant: Ok Thats nice well i gotta go see u later Orinoco: Bye Orinoco continues to work Robo-Womble: Claw u captured the real me, thats beautiful. I could of cry Twister and Bolt: um boss were over here Robo Womble: Alright! listen u 2 i got a job for u Twislot Twister and Bolt: um its Twister and Bolt Robo-Womble: I aint got time to say both names, i come back to find a magic womble Twister and Bolt: Ah thats easy, yeah there everywhere Robo-Womble: Not the one i want she escapes me once before as long as she exist so does the others so she can be Destroyed Twister and Bolt: Destroyed did you said destroyed like that "D" Word Robo-Womble: Yeah Destroyed Twister and Bolt: um theres one small problem yeah Paddington Bear's coming and he won't let u kill it yeah he wont Robo-Womble: I Can do Whatever i want ill get him too with my claw ha ha ha ha (Then actadentley hits Robo-Womble's Head) Ow Claw i hated when u do that Twister and Bolt: (Laughing at him)Category:Daniel Pineda